Heavy wheel-mounted refuse containers adapted to be lifted by the lifting mechanism of large refuse trucks are very common. These containers are generally rectangular in shape and have one or two lids pivotally secured to the top. The lids are manually raised and the refuse is deposited therein. When the refuse containers are partially or substantially full, the refuse trucks back up towards the forward portion of the containers, the lifting mechanism of the trucks are engaged with the containers, and the containers are raised and dumped, and the contents thereof are dumped into the truck. The container is then lowered to the ground or supporting surface to be manually filled again over a period of time.
One of the great drawbacks of these refuse containers is that the lids must be manually raised and held in an open position while the refuse is dumped therein. This means that the person doing the dumping must lift the bag of refuse or the like with one hand while the other hand is used to hold the lid in an open condition. This makes the placement of refuse in the container difficult for many younger and older people and inconvenient for all persons.
Therefore, a principal object of this invention is to provide a lid control device for refuse containers which will permit the person dumping the refuse to actuate the lids with a foot pedal, thus freeing both hands to manipulate the refuse being dumped.
A further object of this invention is to provide a lid control device for refuse containers which will allow the refuse container lids to automatically close by gravity after the refuse has been deposited therein.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a lid control device for refuse containers that will be completely free of the lifting mechanism of the refuse truck so that no damage will occur to the lid control device while the container is being dumped into the refuse truck.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lid control device for refuse containers which can be mounted on existing refuse containers.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a lid control device for refuse containers that is economical in manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.